


Dark Harbor

by jetmichelle



Category: Dark Harbor (1998), Norman Reedus - Fandom, jet michelle
Genre: F/M, Norman Reedus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetmichelle/pseuds/jetmichelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an alternate ending for the movie Dark Harbor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Harbor

He didn't have much to offer Alexis, nothing really, just a drifter looking for a place to be. A home, what a foreign thought, looking out over the water and tucking a smoke between his lips he got used to the idea. He didn't truly understand how or why but he'd found a place to be. Alexis would be his home and she was finally his.

She hadn't said so. In fact, they hadn't talked much after. Just some cash as she handed him his pack and urged him to go. She'd been afraid. It had been a terrible night, that last night with her, with them. But he knew she wanted him; she'd kissed him hadn't she? Yeah she needed him. He'd take care of her now.

He threw his cigarette butt into the dark water below and looked around surreptitiously. The small crowd at the ferry depot milled around waiting for their departure and he used the slight confusion to sidle up to a flower stand along the dock. While he worried the inside of his lower lip he watched the vender turn her back then plucked a single perfect rose from a bucket and slipped it into his jacket. She'd like it, yeah he knew she would and smiled a bit to himself.

He stood at the front of the moving ferry. She was just a short ride away. He worried that it was too soon. He chewed the side of his thumb and thought how lonely and sad she'd looked at the funeral. He'd gone through hell being without her wondering if she was ok but since spying on her at the funeral, he was sure that all the obstacles keeping them apart were finally gone. Yeah it was time.

She must have seen him coming because she was standing on the front porch waiting when he arrived. He walked through the front garden with his head down against the drizzling rain. He could see her through the shag of hair that had begun to dangle down obscuring his eyes. He ran his hand from the back of his head to the front in a nervous fluffing motion that knocked some of the wetness from it. He hadn't expected to feel so awkward with their reunion but what do you say to a woman that you love enough to kill for? When he was within arms reach of her, he hesitantly held out the rose not quite making eye contact with her.

As she accepted it, their fingers grazed and a tremor shimmered through his body at the simple touch. Her touch was like heaven he thought yeah his own personal fucking heaven. She brought the soft petals to her face and dragged it across her cheek taking in its sweet scent and soft texture. He tracked the movement of the flower and wished it were his own fingers. His hands clenched at his sides with the want to reach out and touch her.

With a small smile, Alexis finally broke the silence saying "Darling…" in that breathy slightly accented way she had. It was always so fucking sexy to hear her talk. He could listen to her talk for hours watching those perfect lips move and wonder what they would feel like on his cock. "You look dreadful. Come in come in." She ushered him into the house.

It looked exactly as it had the last time he'd been there. Tasteful and homey with a cozy fire crackling. The only thing missing from the scene was David. An image of the mans glassy eyes a foot under water as his life drained from him made his fingers itch. Yeah he reminded himself that her husband wasn't here because he'd killed him, watched him put six feet under just that morning.

He heard the sound of water running in the bathroom and followed the sound. Alexis was back at his side tugging his damp coat from his shoulders. He turned to kiss her but she evaded. "You must be freezing poor boy. Let's get you comfortable." Ah, she wanted to take care of him. He loved that about her, David never appreciated it. He scowled a bit at her use of the term "poor boy" but he let her remove his coat and guide him into the bathroom, the water now steaming invitingly up from the old footed tub. For now he'd let her take care of him if that was what she needed. Anything for her.

He stood motionless letting her unbutton his shirt one slow button at a time. All of his concentration was on her, how she would finally feel naked under him. How he would dance his tongue along her sweet skin and feel each tiny contraction of muscle. She worked slowly, too damn slow as he watched her from under hooded lids as she concentrated on her task.

She stood so close, head just below him and her shinny blond hair tickled his nose. He didn't mind, he loved the way she smelled. Although nearly vibrating with the urge to act, he stood still breathing her in, lavender and the loamy scent of the woods. He guessed she'd been out walking again.

When she began tugging his shirt off her long cool fingers lingered on his shoulders. He let her tease him and pet his neck and chest and shoulders, humming "mmmm" as she did so. He was glad he pleased her. God he loved her. He'd do anything for her. Hell, he had done anything for her. Let her perverted shit of a husband have him any way he'd wanted just to stay close to her. Offered himself up like a fucking whore, just to be near her.

"Relax darling." She cooed. His head rocked back as she slipped his jeans down his legs, knelt in front of him and helped him step out of them. He stood nude before her and she smiled like she kept a secret as he ran his rough fingers through her silky hair, a few strands catching on callouses as the strands slipped through. He should be embarrassed that his cock was now hard as fuck, straining toward her. He paused at the sight of it so close to her soft pink lips. It took everything in him not to grab the back of her head and put those lips exactly where he wanted them.

Instead, he sank into the steaming water, letting his head fall back against the curved tub and put out a hand as he accepted a glass of whiskey and a lit cigarette from her. He took a long drag of the smoke, exhaling and letting out some of his tension, took a drink of the whiskey and felt the warmth move through him. Damn but he loved the way she cared for him, made him feel wanted and cared for. Yeah she needed someone to care for and he needed her.

He heard her moving behind him and shivered as he felt her hair swing down over his shoulder as she leaned over from behind and began to wash him. As she soaped him in languid sweeps of the cloth along his tightening stomach and then up over his shoulders and down his arms she whispered quietly into his ear. "Tell me a story my love," she took the glass from his hand turning it to take a sip of the amber liquid just where his own lips had been. Goddamn it was all he could do not to grab her arm and pull her into the tub with him. He imagined thrusting his tongue deep into her mouth, swirling and sucking at her lips. "My love" she'd said, right now, he wanted to show her just how much he loved her. Wanted to drill into her hot beautiful body until he could feel her heartbeat through his cock. Erase the feel of David taking him, fucking him, sucking him.

He was about done with this slow seductive shit. It wasn't him it was her thing. But he wanted to give her everything that was his to give and if she wanted it slow, yeah if she wanted it slow he'd try. He reached up with the dry hand that held the cigarette and held her head before she could move away from his ear. She didn't pull away this time instead smiling a secret smile and let him bring her mouth to his. Damn it she was sweet and soft.

He ran the tip of his tongue slowly over her bottom lip, tasted the whiskey she'd just sipped and thought he could drink the whole damn bottle from her fucking beautiful lips. Finally ending the achingly sweet almost chaste kiss, she pulled back and resumed the torment of bathing him. "Come on tell me a story," she reminded him with a soft giggle.

He chewed on his thumb a bit and cleared his throat. His voice coming out rough and soft "Once upon a time," he began and she giggled again at the cliché beginning, "There was a beautiful woman that was married to a dickhead." He noticed that she was still behind him now. "She found another man that loved her enough to kill him for her," Alexis dropped the wash cloth on a gasp then was quiet and still behind him no longer giggling. He turned and looked at her, at her stunned expression, something about it made him uneasy, impatient. He took her face in his rough hands again, piercing her with his hooded deep blue eyes and continued noses almost touching, "And now she isn't married anymore. The end." he barely finished in a husky breath as he took her lips in a feral kiss, biting, sucking, wet and hot. There was no chastity in this kiss no sweetness just raw need. He needed her. He loved her. He was done doing this her way.

Through the haze of his lust he felt her pushing away, struggling, what the hell? "I thought David drowned on accident." she said in a quivering voice, a look of sheer horror on her face. "It was just an argument, he was angry and you killed him?" She was backing away from him. He had to make her understand.

He surged from the tub wet, still aching, but now burning with confusion as well. She turned on a sob and ran from the room, ran from him. He took off after her catching her roughly by the arm in the living room. She spun from the force and he pulled her up tightly against his body. "Baby, it was for you…always for you…you kissed me…you wanted me."

"I kissed you…it was a mistake. I thought it would make David jealous. I'm sorry it was a mistake," she whined on a sob.

A familiar rage roared inside his head, "Well it wasn't a fucking mistake for me!" He turned her holding both wrists between them now and backed her into the nearest wall. "I know you wanted me." He whispered on a harsh growl feeling bitter betrayal rise up in his gut.

Putting both her wrists in one strong grip, he pinned them above her head. One knee coming up between hers, grinding her up on his naked thigh. His other hand ripping away at the buttons down the front of her shirt, exposing her breasts. He paused at the sight of her perfect soft fucking tits. He'd longed to take them in his hands, kneed them, suck at the hard pink tips. But there was no softness in him now. The sound of their rough breaths and her continued sobs broke his momentary longing for gentleness.

He ran his teeth and tongue down the side of her neck, biting painfully into the rise of her breast making her cry out louder. He slapped his free hand over her mouth. "I loved you," he growled his hot whiskey breath fanning over her face. "I killed for you," his fierce blue eyes piercing her. "I would have done anything for you!"

In disgust, he flung her away from him and she fell in a sobbing heap to the floor. He began stalking her as she crab walked nearer to the fire. Standing astride her prone body, he looked down on her, eying her from beneath the shag of hair that had fallen into his eyes. Before she could move away, he dropped down and pinned her beneath him. He pushed her skirt up, ripping her panties to the side. She tried to wrestle his hand out from between her legs so he reached over yanking a telephone cord from the wall and bound her wrists.

There was nothing to keep him from what he wanted now with her hands tied he reached back between her legs at first gentle as if he'd forgotten his anger but when he felt her wetness, he knew it was all a lie. Panting full out now, "You dirty little whore," he inserted a finger into her trembling flesh, "your pretty wet pussy doesn't lie," another thick finger joined the first. "You want me, oh fuck, fuck", he groaned as his fingers started pumping and her hips rose up in need.

His hand suddenly left her heat and he fisted his cock in his soaked hand loving the feel of her slippery wetness on his dick. His brow knitted as he moaned when she slipped her arms around his neck with her hands still bound, fingers playing with the soft sensitive strands of hair at his nape.

He guided his cock into her waiting heat and began to stroke smoothly. Fuck it was like nothing he'd ever felt. It was her. He could feel her heart beating throughout his length and he started to pound out all the pent up desire he had for this woman.

"Untie me I want to feel you," she panted into his ear. He quickly unwound her wrists and she let her hands slide down his shoulders, her nails biting deliciously into his skin as they came around to his back.  
"Alexis…" he panted, his balls aching to empty into her. Grinding into her panting out with each thrust. "Need you, want you, love you, mine." He could feel his orgasm tingling up his spine until it rolled in an exquisite wave, crashing as her legs squeezing about his narrow hips.

He fell to his back and Alexis rolled with him so that she was now astride. "Baby…" was all he got out before he noticed the fire poker she had raised above him. With a forceful lunge, she impaled him in the chest with the poker, piercing red-hot unyielding pain.

She was sobbing above him, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry", she repeated. He looked down at the iron sticking from his chest her hand still wrapped around the shaft. "Baby I think you broke my heart…".


End file.
